


You're Mine

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Dark!Tony, M/M, Manipulation, Rape, bad bad bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Anonymous asked:starker with dark!tony: peter and tony start dating and tony’s possessive, but not overly so. eventually peter moves into the compound, and tony gets…weird. ends with tony basically keeping peter collared and chained to his bed because he doesn’t want anyone else even looking at peter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: manipulation, abuse, rape, bad bad things.

Peter feels like the luckiest person in the world! His crush is in love with him too, they’ve been dating for two years, and he’s abut to move in with him.

With THE Tony Stark!! In THE Avenger’s tower! He’ll get to see the others almost every day! He’s not only an Avenger too, he is living with them.

He couldn’t be any happier than right now.

* * *

Three months into living with them, things are pretty good.

Peter runs with Sam, Bucky, and Steve every morning. He eats breakfast with Clint, Natasha, and Bruce. He trains with Thor, Nat, and Vision. He watches TV with Wanda and Clint, and he eats lunch with them on weekends. 

His afternoons are reserved for Tony; a mix of training, working in the lab, studying for college with Tony’s help, sex, cuddles, and other activities. 

It isn’t always perfect. Sometimes, Tony will pull Peter away from the TV and into the bedroom, so he has to apologize to Wanda and Clint after. Or when he’s wrestling with Thor, sometimes Tony will yell at Thor and make Peter stop for the day. 

But it’s pretty damn good, and Peter doesn’t feel like complaining.

* * *

After six months, it gets a lot worse. Tony is always there, no matter what. He goes with Peter on patrols. He goes with Peter on his morning runs instead of Sam and Bucky and Steve. He makes Peter eat breakfast with him in their room. He skips TV and goes straight to the lab.

Peter doesn’t like this as much. He misses his friends, and Tony isn’t being nice. 

The worst part is the sex. When Tony first brought up the idea of using a butt plug to keep all of his cum inside Peter, Peter had thought it was hot. But now, Peter isn’t allowed to take it out. And he doesn’t remember when Tony started to ignore his safe word, but he is, and Peter is honestly scared. If Tony ignores his safe word now, what if he doesn’t listen during real sex?

Peter messed up once, and Tony had fucked him so hard even his super healing didn’t help him until three hours later. 

He had just wanted to see his friends, so he snuck out of the lab while Tony was concentrated and went to the living room. The rest of the team was there, watching a movie. So Peter sat down and watched too, stealing some of Bucky’s popcorn. 

Bucky had made a dirty joke right as Tony had walked in, which had led to the punishment. 

But Peter is pretty happy over all. When Tony isn’t acting possessive, it’s very good. He’s still very happy here.

* * *

At nine months, things escalated so much peter feels dizzy. 

Tony bought him a collar, that says ‘Property of Stark’ on it. At first, peter had thought it was super hot. To be fair, he also thought the plug was super hot at first.

But then Tony started making Peter wear it around the compound. 

When Peter had tried to say no, Peter ended up with a black eye and a threat of being kicked out if he said no. So Peter is afraid to say no, and he wears the collar.

He also wears bruises, but Tony tells him to try and hide those. 

He isn’t liking this very much anymore, but he can’t leave. He can’t afford it, and he would have to give up Spider-Man.

He doesn’t see any of the others if Tony isn’t by his side. If Tony has to leave, Peter is locked in their room.

He tries to hold onto what does make him happy. Like Tony whispering ‘I love you’ or watching movies in Tony’s lap on movie night with the rest, or patrolling with Iron Man at his side.

* * *

At a year of living here, the other’s have started to get very worried. So much so, that Tony has threatened to kick them out too if they don’t stay out of his and peter’s relationship.

Peter walks around in the collar, one of Tony’s long shirts, and no underwear. He walks around with bruises littering his arms, legs, face; everywhere. He walks around with tears in his eyes, and a constant limp. 

Tony rapes-no, Peter stopped saying no a long time ago- fucks Peter everywhere he wants, whenever he wants. Peter takes it, crying silently, and hoping none of his… probably not-friends-anymore don’t think he’s disgusting for letting this happen to him.

But He’s still happy, because he still gets to be Spider-Man.

* * *

It all gets so, so much worse when Steve tries to save him. 

Tony was fucking Peter against the breakfast counter, Peter holding onto the sides in pain, laying his head on top of the counter. It was rough, but Tony is always rough now. 

Peter’s tummy always hurts now, because he doesn’t get to use the bathroom unless Tony says he can. And Tony doesn’t like to let him, because then Peter has to take the plug out.

Peter can’t understand why Tony still finds sexual pleasure in that, It’s so disgusting and it hurts like hell and surely Tony doesn’t want Peter to die from not being able to get rid of the toxins in his body?

Peter is so tired these days, he barely even notices when Tony pulls out. He just thinks Tony is going to readjust. So Peter stays still, not moving a muscle, and waiting. Except-

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Rogers?”

“This has to stop, Tony. Kick me out, but this has to stop.”

Steve got kicked out, but not to the streets. He got kicked out and put in that jail that’s under the sea in the middle of no where. 

No one else wanted to try anything after that.

* * *

Not that it mattered, because Peter isn’t allowed to leave their room anymore. Only to use the bathroom, when Tony lets him. Tony brings him meals and water, and says peter should be grateful for being so taken care of. 

Peter isn’t allowed to wear anything but his collar, his plug, and the rope that ties him to the bed. He isn’t allowed any visitors, except for Natasha, but that’s only because Tony isn’t threatened by her. Peter doesn’t know why; Nat is very scary.

Nat pets him, and apologizes to him, and tells him stories. She wipes his tears and cleans his face. 

She lies, and says everything will be okay.

Tony rapes him whenever he wants, even if Nat is in the room. He whispers ‘I love you’ and ‘You’re mine’ into Peter’s ear when they cuddle.

Peter isn’t happy at all anymore. The man he once loved is gone, replaced with this monster. His friends are gone. His strength is gone, his free will is gone. His ability to say no is gone.

And he isn’t allowed to be Spider-Man anymore, either. 

* * *

Eventually, Nat is gone too. Tony said he didn’t want anyone else even looking at Peter, sexually or not. Peter doesn’t even cry at that. He misses her, but he can’t cry. She isn’t here to wipe his tears away anymore. 

He doesn’t open his eyes anymore. He lets Tony feed him. Give him water. Lead him to the bathroom. Use his body. He keeps his eyes closed through it all.

He daydreams about being Spider-Man again. About swinging through the air, about beating up bad guys. About seeing his friends, seeing his Aunt May. About watching movies with the other Avengers. About smiling at Tony, going on dates with him, before he had moved in. About making love with Tony, when he used to have the right to say no.

When he sleeps, he dreams about Tony only. Tony raping him. Tony hitting him. Tony growling in his ear and calling him his. Tony ripping the suit up in front of his eyes. Tony killing his friends in front of him. 

He honestly couldn’t tell you which he hates more; his daydreams, or his nightmares. 

* * *

Peter doesn’t know how long he’s been here, anymore. He doesn’t really know when the last time he opened his eyes was. He doesn’t know when the last time he used his voice was. 

He doesn’t know, and he doesn’t really care anymore. His life is dreaming and waiting for Tony.

Tony tells him he’s the luckiest person in the world.

Tony tells him he couldn’t be any happier than right now.

But Peter knows that’s a lie. He remembers when he was the luckiest person in the world, when he was at his happiest. 

Peter day dreams about it, and has nightmares about it too. 

And he couldn’t be more miserable. 


	2. Optional Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optional sequel to the first chapter. This has a happier ending than the first one; I wouldn't call it a very happy ending though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this an be considered what happens next or not, it's up to you. if you want the first chapter to be where it ends, then that's perfectly fine!

Peter is day dreaming again, this time about Tony laughing with him, helping Peter in the lab. He thinks Tony might be fucking him again, but he can't really feel it anymore. He always hurts, whether or not Tony is using him. But he hears grunts and yelling, so he assumes so. He isn't paying attention, and his eyes are closed as always. It doesn't matter if Tony is here or not, hurting him or not. 

"Peter. Peter, love, wake up." He hears. It's a soft voice, a warm voice.

"Aunt May." Peter whispers, tears spilling. Peter shakes his head, clenching his eyes shut more tightly. "She isn't real. She isn't here." If Tony hears him calling for his Aunt, he might kill her.

"Oh my god." He hears Tony choke on what sounds like a sob. Peter slowly opens his eyes, closing them again immediately. Ouch. 

"That's right Peter, open your eyes. Come on, open your eyes."

Peter tries again, and tries to focus his eyes. He sees his Aunt May, but she looks older than--oh, right. "This is real?" Peter whispers. 

May sobs and nods, touching his face. "We need to help you up, but you keep using your super strength to stay on the bed. Please let us help you up?"

Peter whimpers, leaning into her touch. "Where is he?" he whispers, only able to look at her face. How long has he been here?"

May swallows thickly. "He's right here, Peter. Do you want me to make him leave?"

Peter snaps his eyes to see Tony. Tony is crying. Oh no. "Oh, Tony, I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry, please don't hurt her, please don't hurt Aunt May!" He starts crying more. "please, please, I'm s-so sorry! I d-didn't ask her to come, I promise! Please don't hurt her, Just hurt me, I'm sorry, please don't hurt her."

Tony's face crumbles in pain, and he looks down. He sees Natasha rubbing his shoulder, and--and is Natasha crying? She never cries...

May grabs his attention again. "He won't hurt me. You're okay Peter. I'll explain everything, but we have to get you to a hospital."

Peter whimpers and sits up, before falling over because he's so dizzy. When was the last time he sat up? Did Tony start making him mess the bed? "What-"

Steve walks in, smiling sadly. He looks...pained. 

"Steve... You're in jail... this... this is a dream, isn't it?" He closes his eyes again, swallowing thickly. He had really wanted this to be real. 

* * *

Peter thinks he fell asleep, because when he wakes up, he's in a hospital bed. He feels better, stronger. He thinks it's his powers. He looks around and sees Tony and Nat whispering to each other, Clint too, in the corner. May is sitting on a chair beside his bed, watching his vitals like a hawk. Steve is right outside the door, talking to a man in a white coat. His doctor, he supposes. 

"What..." All eyes fly to him, including the doctor. 

The doctor comes over, smiling. "I'm going to be very brief, and leave the rest to the Avengers here." he says. "You are in the hospital for dehydration and malnutrition. Your vitals are steady and healthy, You'll be as good as new within two days, although I would feel better keeping you three." With that, he leaves. 

Peter looks to May, who smiles and pets his hair. "It's okay. Tell us where you want to start."

Peter swallows thickly. "Why am I here? Why am I not home?"

Nat steps closer. "Because you were close to dead and we were scared."

"Why is Tony here?" He whispers. He sees Tony wince, and his red-rimmed eyes fill again. 

Steve steps closer this time. "For about... three years now? about 2 months after you moved in, Loki put Stark under his control. He forced tony to do everything he did to you."

Peter's breath hitches. "I was in that room, tied to the bed, for a year? I'm- I'm- I'm 22?"

Tony sobs and Clint rubs his shoulder. 

Steve looks like he's fighting his own tears. "Yes, Peter. Thor didn't like what was happening so he-he went to investigate and-and he found Loki with the staff. Loki from 2012, right after the original Avengers meet up. From an alternate time line. He had been controlling Tony, with the goal of getting revenge on all of us."

Peter lays down, closing his eyes. "he isn't going to hurt me anymore?"

"he never did." Clint says. "it was Loki. Tony is as much of a victim as you are."

Peter nods, but Tony starts laughing and he opens his eyes. 

"I'm just as much a victim? I'm sorry, was I raped and beaten and abused and starved for three years? Was I broken into a person who's only thoughts are when the next beating will happen? Was I broken to the point I think that seeing my family means I'm dreaming?"

Peter sobs and starts shaking. "I'm s-sorry sir, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

Tony swallows a lump in his throat, shoving Clint's hand away. "I broke him. I broke him. I don't need, want, or deserve reassurance from you. I need you to help Peter, if I haven't left him beyond repair. And I need you to leave me alone." He storms out, to where Peter doesn't know. 

Peter tears up, looking to the bed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

May pets his hair. "I know you didn't. It's okay. It's okay."

* * *

Peter is better, physically. Physically there is nothing wrong with him, good as new. 

Mentally is a different story.

Natasha and May are with him all the time, helping him. If he gets scared, or thinks he did something deserving of punishment, they comfort him, helping him feel comfortable. Safe. Steve comes by sometimes, tries to tell him that he doesn't blame Peter at all for Steve being thrown in prison. Clint comes by and tells Natasha how Tony is doing. It's usually the same, except for sometimes he comes with news that Tony had tried to kill himself but they caught him. Wanda and Vision visit, and watch movies with him. Just trying to make him feel normal. MJ and Ned come too, help him catch up on the college he missed. Tony made MIT accept online classes just for Peter. Thor comes less often. He stares at Peter, with utter guilt on his face, before leaving without saying a word. 

Peter doesn't think he'll ever see Tony again. He isn't sure if that thought makes him sad or feel safe. He misses the Tony he fell in love with, but he doesn't know if he can pretend the Tony that hurt him for three years was never there. Even though he knows it wasn't the real Tony. It still hurts to see him...

Tony does come to see him, and Nat stands, ready to kick his ass. 

She doesn't need to, because he winces and holds his hands up in the air. "I'm sorry." He whispers. 

Peter can't breathe. He can't. Why? Why can't he-oh. He lets out the breath he was holding, feeling it shakily leave him. He stands from his desk chair, walking over. May hovers, and Natasha crosses her arms, watching. Peter lets out a shaky breath, reaching out and touching Tony's face. 

Tony holds his breath, looking even more scared than Peter is. 

Peter looks between Tony's eyes. "I don't know how I didn't notice." He whispers. "Your eyes were blue. Why didn't I see?"

Tony lets out a breathy sob, a sound Peter didn't know was possible. He closes his eyes, leaning into Peter's touch.

Peter pulls his hand away. "Let-let me see your eyes." He whispers. 

Tony opens them, and they're brown. Filled with tears, but brown. 

Peter smiles and hugs Tony, maybe a bit tightly. "I missed you. You were all I thought about, when Loki was hurting me. Your eyes, your laugh, your love. I missed it so much, it was the only thing that kept me from going insane.

Tony sobs and hugs Peter back, shaking with Peter. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Peter pulls back and looks at Tony's eyes again. He smiles. "I love you. Come sit with me, I was working on my homework." He watches Natasha step towards the desk, and May sit on his bed. 

Tony swallows and nods, sitting next to him. 

Peter smiles and holds Tony's hand with his left. He relaxes, checking Tony's eyes every once and a while. He smiles for real for the first time in three years, as he finishes his homework. Maybe he can be normal again. With the help of Tony, his aunt, his friends, the avengers; he thinks he can do it. 

So Peter smiles for real, eyes bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme all the prompts :3  
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
